S-weet Dreams
by Abrilius
Summary: Sin más que hacer, Alucard se va a dormir temprano y recibe una inesperada y grata visita


Bueno este es un fic que ya tenia en mente hacer pero no me animaba a escribirlo, no se no me acostumbro a escribir lemon XD, pero ahora que estoy de puente por las "fiestas patrias" me dije: ñeh lo voy a escribir y pos lo subo y buee... henos aquí. Espero que les guste

* * *

 **S-Weet Dreams**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tres de las mañana, la madrugada no hacía más que empezar, y él estaba aburrido dándose de vueltas en su mazmorra, todos dormidos, vetado de la recamara de su ama, no tenía a quien molestar. Suspiró harto, lo mejor sería irse a recostar temprano, aunque no tenía sueño, se quedó mirando el forro de terciopelo rojo de la parte interna de la tapa de su ataúd. No supo a ciencia cierta si pasó un minuto o una hora, pero escuchó unos pasos que descendían las escaleras del sótano; a pesar de ser unos pies descalzos caminando quedamente sobre el frío piso de piedra, pudo escucharlos claramente. Los finos pies andaban con paso trémulo y algo dubitativo y, a pesar de que ese no era su andar usual, supo a quien pertenecían ese par de pies; desde lejos también le llegaba su delicioso aroma, su olor personal libre de esos perfumes y lociones caras. La mujer se quedó un momento pensando si abrir o no la pesada puerta metálica que tenía pintado un pentagrama de sangre, y él, para no darle lugar a dudas, abrió la puerta de inmediato pero sin que esta emitiera ningún chirrido. Ella entró sin más remedio, ya estaba ahí después de todo.

Aun con el ataúd cerrado, pudo ver que su ama estaba vestida con un camisón de seda que le llegaba a medio muslo, únicamente con ese camisón de seda que remarcaba su figura, se relamió los labios. No la ayudó a abrir la tapa del ataúd sino que dejó que ella lo hiciera; fingió estar dormido, y agradeció que su corazón estuviera muerto que sino sus latidos desbocados lo hubieran delatado, estaba ansioso por saber que iba a hacer su ama. Ella lo miró "dormido" sabía que el muy payaso fingía; metió un pie y luego el otro uno a cada lado del vampiro y se sentó sobre su vientre. —Alucard—. Dijo inclinándose un poco para hablarle al oído. Él abrió los ojos. —Alucard… ya no aguanto más…

—Yo tampoco—. Y se incorporó para besarla, con una mano la sostenía de la nuca para profundizar el beso mientras que la otra se perdía debajo del delgado camisón. Efectivamente, no tenía nada debajo de esa prenda y acarició sus muslos y sus glúteos. Se separó un poco de ella y tomó con ambas manos la orilla de la tela y fue subiéndola poco a poco descubriendo primero sus caderas, su torso, sus pechos que subían y bajaban siguiendo su respiración agitada; ella alzó las manos para permitirle quitárselo, y finalmente vio su cara sonrosada con sus labios entreabiertos jadeando. Él aventó la prenda fuera del ataúd, lejos, acarició su mejilla. —Que hermosa te ves. No tienes idea desde cuando he anhelado este momento, no tienes ni idea—. La volvió a besar desesperado. Hacía tanto, tanto, tanto tiempo que había fantaseado con esto que ahora, que se estaba presentando la situación, no sabía por dónde empezar; pero en estos casos, sin duda, la respuesta más obvia es la correcta: empezar por el principio, empezar por mirarla.

La atrajo hacia él y la sostuvo con un brazo, con la otra se dio la vuelta para quedar sobre ella. —Yo quiero estar arriba—. Replicó ella.

—Y lo estarás, pero primero quiero contemplarte, mi hermosa ama—. Y sí, la miró sonrojada debajo de él, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones rápidamente, le estorbaban. Se acercó un poco más para ver sus ojos, sus grandes y conmocionados ojos azules; la besó en los labios y los lamió, lamió la gotita de sudor que escurría por su cara. Descendió hasta su cuello, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para refrenar su primer y fuerte impulso de morderla. —Si tú quisieras yo…

—No esta noche vampiro.

—Está bien, será como tú digas—. Aunque sí permaneció besando y lamiendo esa zona más que el resto de su cuerpo, salvo su entrepierna. Ella también acariciaba su nuca y sus cabellos, enredando sus dedos entre ellos, con la otra mano recorría su espalda pasando sus manos por sus omoplatos amplios sintiendo sus músculos contraerse con cada movimiento que él hiciera.

Descendió por sus pechos, redondos, suaves y firmes, tan tiernos, los lamió y chupó como si se alimentara de ellos, con la otra mano sobaba el otro y lo apretó un poco más fuerte sólo para hacerla gemir de dolor, sonrió malicioso, que lindo y placentero era causarle dolor y placer. Siguió bajando, besando su torso y acariciándolo con cierta premura, pues ya ansiaba llegar a _esa_ zona. Apretó sus caderas cuando con su lengua zigzagueaba en su vientre haciéndole cosquillas, ella se retorcía y tiraba un poco del cabello de él. Pero todavía no entró _allí,_ sus labios siguieron descendiendo por sus muslos, lamiendo la parte interna, la miró a los ojos, ella lo miraba agitada, juntó ambas pantorrillas y las recorrió con sus labios y besó ambos pies. Se irguió para ver el panorama completo. —Te he visto tantas veces, Integra, desde que tenías doce años, y te he visto vestida de diferentes maneras: tu uniforme escolar, ropa casual, traje sastre, pijama, uniforme de esgrima, de equitación, vestido de gala… pero de todas esas veces me doy cuenta que sin ropa me gustas más.

Ella se sonrojó y frunció el ceño algo consternada por la repentina y sincera confesión. Ya que él estaba erguido frente a ella lo recorrió con la mirada, tan fuerte y viril, con su mirada lasciva y sus colmillos más largos de lo que recordaba, aunque no era lo único que se le había alargado; y fijó su atención en su miembro erecto. Él siguió con la mirada lo que ella veía y sonrió aun más. Llevó una de las manos de ella hasta su entrepierna. —Soy tuyo Integra—. Ella lo acarició más alentada aún, y cerró los dedos a su alrededor, moviendo la mano de arriba abajo, hasta que lentamente descendió aun más hasta llegar a sus gónadas y las sobó también. El vampiro soltó un fuerte bramido y casi se deja caer sobre ella, se encorvó un poco y con una mano se sostuvo del ataúd mientras que hundía los dedos de la otra mano en la húmeda cavidad de ella, haciendo círculos con los dedos.

A menudo que aumentaba su excitación, ella fue cada vez más rápida en sus caricias. —Mmph… No tan fuerte—. Gimió el vampiro, luego le retiró la mano. —Eso estuvo bien, pero todavía no quiero terminar—. Le beso la mano. —Mi ama—. La miró de nueva cuenta cada vez más agitada, tan excitada, sonrosada, respirando ruidosamente, mirándolo tan fijamente y hasta anhelante. — _Tan mía… ¡TODA MÍA!—._ Pensó y su sonrisa perversa aumentó; de súbito hundió la cara en la entrepierna de ella y lamió y lamió, recorriendo todos sus pliegues, zigzagueando su lengua, ciñendo los labios en su entorno, lamiendo el delicado punto rosa, ciñó los labios entorno a él otra vez. Así como había lamido su sangre embarrada en el piso una vez, hace diez años, así, con esa misma voracidad, la lamía ahora. — _Mi premio—._ Con su enorme lengua rompió la delgada tela que suponía su virginidad y hundió su lengua en ella, provocándole un pequeño sangrado para beberse _su premio_. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, para que ella no creyera que la veía como un objeto, pero se sentía orgulloso de llevarse semejante trofeo, un trofeo que no podía ni quería ver en manos de otro, no, no podía ser de otro. Motivado por la situación acercó su miembro que estaba a punto de estallar y lo fue introduciendo en ella despacio, pero una vez que estuvo adentro metió el resto de golpe haciéndola gemir y arquear la espalda. Ella, en venganza, clavó sus uñas y lo arañó hasta hacerlo sangrar, él soltó un quejido placentero y sonrió malicioso.

Nuevamente la aferró de la cadera con una mano, mientras que con el otro brazo se daba la vuelta para que ella quedara arriba. —Ahora sí Integra, ¡acábame!—. Con sus manos temblorosas se aferró a sus hombros, y empezó a moverse como dios le dio a entender; él sonrió divertido casi había olvidado que su ama era inexperta en estas materias, luego la tomó de las caderas con ambas manos. —Mécete así—. Y la movió de arriba y hacia adelante y de abajo hacia atrás; adentro, afuera. Ella aprendió rápido y no tardó en seguir su propio ritmo. Él le apretaba el trasero hasta dejarle los dedos pintados. Ella tenía los dedos bien clavados en sus pectorales, brincando sobre él, con los ojos cerrados, jadeando ruidosamente. —Más lento… condesa… no queremos… terminar ahora—. Decía entre gemidos roncos el conde, pero la chica no escuchaba, ella estaba inmersa en sus sensaciones que le nublaban la cabeza. Se impulsó con una mano para sentarse y la abrazó fuertemente para detenerla. —Despacio amor—. Le susurró al oído. —Que quiero disfrutarte más tiempo—. Ella abrió los ojos, su vista nublada y vidriosa por algunas lágrimas que los inundaban pero nunca rodaron y lo besó, sin más, hundiendo su lengua en la boca de él, y él la sujetó de la nuca, aferrándola. Ella con sus manos lo abrazó muy fuerte, pegándolo a ella lo más que podía, como si se le fuera a escapar y él también hizo lo mismo.

Ella sintió la necesidad de respirar y se apartó un poco de él. —Alucard… mi sirviente…

—Mi ama, mi mujer, mi condesa—. Volvió a darse la vuelta junto con ella, pero esta vez no la recostó sobre su espalda, sino que la puso bocabajo y elevó sus caderas. Ella se sujetó del borde del ataúd. Volvió a entrar en ella, y a salir, y a entrar… así sucesivamente, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Se inclinó para besarle la espalda y lamer la espina dorsal que se asomaba. Besó sus hombros y permaneció así con la cara hundida en la parte interna del cuello, mientras que con una mano tocaba uno de sus pechos y con la otra la asía de las caderas. —Pesas—. Se quejó ella al estarlo cargando sobre su espalda.

—Perdón—. Y se recostaron los dos de lado y él le levantó una pierna sujetándola por la parte trasera del muslo, para tener acceso a ella. Más, más, más, era la palabra insistente en la mente de ambos amantes, entraba y salía, entraba y salía, aferrando su muslo y otra mano debajo de ella apretándola fuerte de la cintura, aferrándola a él. Los gemidos roncos de él, agudos de ella se combinaban y las respiraciones agitadas se entrelazaban tal y como ellos estaban. Ella se aferraba al forro suave de terciopelo hundiendo las uñas, gimiendo ruidosamente, hasta que al fin soltó un grito; había terminado. Y él siguió un momento más, meciéndose cada vez más fuerte hasta que la sujetó aun más fuerte y apretó los dientes para no morderla y terminó al fin

Él le dio la vuelta con cierta brusquedad y se colocó sobre ella besándola; ella, más cansada que él, le correspondió sin mucha energía. Se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba ya con escasa fuerzas y la dejó en paz, la recostó sobre él para no suponerle un peso encima. —Alucard… tengo que irme… no puedo quedarme aquí—. Hablaba amodorrada, ya más dormida que despierta.

—No, no te vayas por favor, te lo ruego… quédate cinco minutos más, yo te llevo a tu cama—. Dijo con los ojos cerrados, cerrando también la tapa de su ataúd.

...

Afuera el alba despuntaba en el cielo y ambos dormilones eran inconscientes de ello. Unos golpes resonaron sobre el costado de su ataúd, alguien al parecer pateaba levemente el sarcófago para despertarlo, el vampiro en cuestión despertó en su mente sin abrir los ojos aún. _—_ _¿Qué hora es?... ¡Me olvidé de dejar a Integra!—._ Y rápido abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con su mirada furiosa.

—Alucard—. La voz impaciente de Integra estaba afuera.

—¿ _Qué_?—. No había nadie recostado sobre él, sus manos estaban ahuecadas sobre su estomago como si sostuviera algo. — _¿Fue sólo un sueño? ¡¿Un maldito sueño?!—._ Casi golpea el ataúd de la frustración.

—¡Con un demonio Alucard…!—. Molesta abrió el ataúd ella misma, pero se quedó muda al ver al vampiro. El bello durmiente estaba sin ropa con una gran erección entre las piernas, él pasó su mirada hacia donde ella veía y luego volvió sus ojos a ella. —Estaba soñando contigo.

Ella rugió moleta y sonrojada, cerró el ataúd de golpe. —¡Idiota! ¡Pervertido!, vístete de prisa hay una reunión, te quiero listo en cinco minutos, ¡apresúrate! ¡Idiota!—. Y pateó de nueva cuenta el ataúd pero con mucha más fuerza.

—¿No quieres saber lo que soñé?—. Preguntó él desde adentro del ataúd.

—¡Cállate y apresúrate!—. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para azotar la pesada puerta metálica al salir enfurecida, pero aún así podía escuchar la fuerte risa del maldito vampiro.

* * *

Ok eso ha sido todo, espero que les guste este pequeño shot.

P.D. el titulo, según yo es un juego de palabras entre Sweet= dulce y Wet= húmedo... espero que se haya entendido XD

Nos vemos hasta el otro fic


End file.
